Matchmaker
by author musiman
Summary: Tak ada yang meragukan kepiawaian Sakura dalam mencomblangkan. Bahkan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura pun meminta bantuan Sakura untuk 'menembak' cewek lain. ―Wait, kok...? NaruSaku. AU, OOC. R&R?


Terinspirasi dari Lux Short Film : Matchmaker. Dan yap, NaruSaku!

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

.

**.:: MATCHMAKER ::.**

.

.

.

~enjoy~

* * *

Semua orang punya sumber kebahagiaan masing-masing. Ino Yamanaka menemukan senyumnya saat dia duduk di depan kaca dan bersolek. Kiba Inuzuka, yang merupakan penggemar anjing, senang menghabiskan waktu untuk melatih teman seperjuangannya**―**bukan, yang saya maksud bukanlah Hinata ataupun Shino, tentu saja**―**Akamaru. Lain lagi dengan Neji Hyuuga, laki-laki yang dikenal cerdas itu bisa bahagia hanya dengan meneliti satu per satu halaman buku.

Sakura Haruno bukannya tidak suka berdandan. Sebagai cewek normal, sudah seharusnya dia ingin tampil semanis mungkin. Dia juga masuk dalam kategori penyayang binatang, meskipun rumahnya tidak diramaikan dengan gonggongan anjing. Dia menikmati sesi belajarnya, tentu saja. Dari mana dia bisa dapatkan nilai-nilai sempurna itu kalau bukan dari usahanya?

Ya, belia yang satu ini memang menyukai tiga hal yang merupakan hobi dari Ino, Kiba, dan Neji tersebut. Namun, di antara semua faktor yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, ada satu yang merupakan favoritnya. Satu hal yang merupakan tambang kebahagiaan bagi Sakura Haruno, api yang akan membakar sumbu kembang api di dada gadis itu, obat paling manjur untuk menghilangkan kerutan di wajahnya.

Ah, semua orang juga tahu, kalau menjadi mak comblang adalah pekerjaan sampingan untuk Sakura.

Menjadi mak comblang**―**bahasa kerennya sih, _matchmaker_**―**merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Gadis itu bisa tersenyum hanya dengan menyatukan dua hati. Kebahagiaan sejoli-sejoli yang dia pasangkan itu terasa begitu nyata, sampai-sampai dia sendiri bisa merasakannya. Dia selalu suka jika seseorang**―**kebanyakan perempuan**―**memohon padanya untuk diberi bantuan. Dia selalu menikmati _ending_ dari setiap kisah muda-mudi yang berhasil dia comblangkan. Dia mencintai intonasi dari setiap ucapan terimakasih yang diberikan padanya. Terkadang, seolah ucapan terimakasih saja tak cukup, gadis penyandang nama Haruno itu diberi hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti syal dan sekotak coklat.

Sakura masih ingat betul ekspresi di wajah Matsuri yang berhasil mendapatkan cowok pujaannya. Gadis pecinta warna pink itu tak bisa mencegah terbentuknya senyuman ketika mengingat dua remaja itu. Mereka berdua terlalu malu untuk jujur, hanya itulah masalah yang mereka hadapi. Matsuri dan Kankurou merupakan salah satu bukti nyata dari kepiawaian Sakura.

Meskipun hampir semua tugas yang diberikan padanya selesai dengan baik, Sakura tetaplah manusia biasa. Satu-dua kali, dia mengalami kegagalan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau si cowok memang tidak punya perasaan sama si cewek, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyiapkan tisu.

Nah, bagaimana dengan si mak comblang sendiri?

Sakura tentu saja memiliki ketertarikan dengan cowok. Dia sempat memendam rasa pada cowok paling diincar di sekolahnya**―**siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis beriris hijau cerah itu mengaguminya bagai dewa, melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa dekat dengan si Mr. Nyaris-sempurna itu. Tapi Tuhan telah menetapkan, Sasuke bukanlah untuknya. Tampaknya kepintaran Sakura dalam mencomblangkan malah tidak berfungsi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke milik gadis lain sekarang. Pada awalnya, Sakura tak bisa percaya kalau Sasuke menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah bicara dengannya, tapi sekarang dia beranggapan kalau Sasuke dan Hinata merupakan pasangan yang… apa ada kata lain selain "cocok" yang bisa menggambarkan mereka?

Jadi, sekarang Sakura sedang bertahan dengan status jomblo.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu bukannya nggak laku. Sejauh ini, penggemarnya yang berani merayunya secara terang-terangan ada dua. Dua manusia ini tak jarang memberinya rayuan gombal, meskipun belum pernah benar-benar 'menembak'nya. Ya, pesonanya sebagai seorang gadis rupanya berhasil menjerat Rock Lee dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Oke, mari kita bahas satu-satu.

Rock Lee. Cowok dengan rambut tempurung kelapa dan alis tebal ini sukses membuat Sakura melongo pada pandangan pertama. Please deh, hari gini cowok pakai poni? _Well_, Sakura mengakui kalau Rock Lee punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan: gigi. Putih bersih, kinclong. (Sakura tidak akan heran kalau suatu hari dia menemukan Rock Lee di layar televisi sebagai bintang iklan pasta gigi.) Tapi yang lain, _big no_. Tidak lucu kalau seorang Sakura Haruno menggandeng makhluk hijau dengan bulu mata lentik.

Yah, sebenarnya banyak sisi baik Rock Lee yang patut diacungi jempol, salah satunya semangatnya yang tak pernah habis itu, tapi Sakura hanya menganggap Lee sebagai sahabat, tak lebih.

Kedua dan terakhir, Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok yang semangatnya nggak kalah gede dengan Rock Lee ini juga sukses membuat Sakura ilfeel saat pertama kali bertemu. Rambut pirang berantakan, gigi taring, dan**―**yang paling bikinSakura nggak ngeh**―**kumis kucing! Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya apakah itu tato atau tanda lahir, tapi tampaknya tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

Tapi secara keseluruhan**―**Sakura agak malu mengakuinya**―**Naruto cukup gagah kok, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Rock Lee, dalam hal penampilan. Tapi kalau dibandingkan Sasuke sih, jauh…

Kalau kepribadian, Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rock Lee. Bersemangat, berisik, dan periang. Semuanya itu berhasil bikin Sakura ilfeel. Hah, yang kaya' gini sih sama sekali bukan tipe Sakura.

Jadi, meskipun penggemarnya ada dua, Sakura harus mengelus dada karena dua-duanya itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kata "nggak banget".

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersentak, matanya yang tadinya terpaku pada pemandangan di balik jendela kelas kini memandang si pengganggu-mimpi-di-siang-bolongnya. Seorang cowok dengan ringisan lebar berdiri di depannya, yang memisahkan cowok itu dengannya hanyalah meja tempat tangan Sakura bertumpu. Tampaknya si pengganggu cukup beruntung kali ini, karena dia cuma harus menerima kerutan dahi serta tatapan tak suka dari sang gadis, bukan bogem mentah seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura merendahkan suaranya, berharap Shikamaru Nara yang sedang tidur dengan sejahtera tidak terbangun. Tidak akan menyenangkan kalau anak-anak lain tahu Sakura dan Naruto sedang terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan: gosip yang tersebar bisa jadi tidak terduga. Untunglah anak lain sedang sibuk ke kantin, jadi Sakura hanya perlu waspada pada satu orang saja.

"Hehe," Naruto Uzumaki memperdengarkan kekehnya yang khas, "Aku mau minta tolong."

Gadis dengan emerald di mata itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Kalimat "aku minta tolong" bukan kalimat yang pernah didengar Sakura dari bibir Naruto sebelumnya. Cowok kepala durian itu lebih sering merayunya dengan kata-kata seperti "kau cantik hari ini" atau "buka hatimu, bukalah sedikit untukku". Sakura dengan ge-ernya sempat mengira kalau kali ini Naruto juga berniat untuk melontarkan rayuan, tapi ternyata kenyataannya sedikit berbeda dengan perkiraan si gadis.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Lalu gadis itu diam, menunggu Naruto menjawab sembari menduga-duga apakah permintaan yang akan diajukan si kepala durian.

"Anu… comblangkan aku dong!"

…

"Hah?"

Putri tunggal Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno itu memelototi Naruto dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Misinya untuk menjaga image terlupakan begitu saja.

"Tolong… comblangkan… aku…" Naruto mengucapkannya kata per kata secara perlahan sembari menahan geli. "Tolong comblangkan aku."

Berapa kali pun Naruto mengulang kalimat itu, Sakura tetap tak bergerak. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar dan matanya yang kosong membuat dia seolah baru saja disihir menjadi sekaku batu. Tampaknya Naruto harus sabar menunggu sampai gadis ini kembali normal.

"Comblang…**―**dengan siapa?"

Ah, tampaknya Sakura telah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Ah… itu…" Naruto berkata lirih, tulang jari yang terbungkus kulit kecoklatan itu menggaruk leher yang tak gatal. "Akan kuberi tahu kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya."

Dan, sekali lagi, Sakura lupa akan misi jaimnya, karena dia melongo, lebar sekali.

'Apa-apaan tuh?' inner Sakura memprotes, sama sekali tak suka dengan cara Naruto. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi sok misterius begini? Naruto itu orang paling blak-blakan yang pernah dia kenal! Sepenting apa sih cewek itu sampai-sampai Sakura tak boleh mendengar namanya?

Tapi dari semua hal yang membuat gadis itu heran, ada satu yang membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa percaya: Naruto sudah berpaling ke cewek lain? Dengan begitu cepatnya? Seingat Sakura, cowok Uzumaki itu masih sempat memberinya ciuman jarak jauh (yang langsung membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan saking ilfeel-nya) dua hari lalu. Dan hari ini, Naruto meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan cewek lain? Gadis itu benar-benar penasaran, seberapa besar sih pesona cewek yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto darinya?

"Oh, jadi sekarang udah main rahasia-rahasiaan nih, sama temen sendiri?" Sakura memberengut sebagai usaha merayu Naruto, tapi yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah meringis.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau berhasil baru kukasih tahu…" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jadi, gimana?"

Sakura menggosok dagu, sok serius. Wajahnya memang menunjukkan kebimbangan, tapi di otaknya jawaban sudah terukir. Tentu saja dia menerima! Obat dari rasa penasarannya ini hanyalah melihat cewek itu secara langsung!

"Oke…" gadis berambut soft pink itu berkata lamat-lamat. "Aku mau membantu."

"Yeah!" Naruto tersenyum, seolah baru saja menang dari taruhan. "Emm… caranya gimana?"

Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya. "Pakai cara klasik aja."

Naruto tak berniat untuk menginterupsi perkataan Sakura. Dia mengunci mulutnya rapat, membiarkan Sakura memberikan jeda untuk menambah efek dramatis.

"Ajak dia makan." Sakura berkata dengan ekspresi bangga. "Tapi jangan ke Ichiraku Ramen! _Well_… kau bisa mengajaknya ke tempat tertutup, seperti… Yakiniku Q?"

Naruto melongo.

"Err… apa nggak terlalu… biasa?" Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya, ragu-ragu akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan si gadis pink.

Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyum simpul. "Begini, kau ajak dia, tapi jangan sampai dia tahu kalau yang ngajak itu kau."

"Emm… maksudnya?"

"Kau kirim surat ke dia secara diam-diam, misalnya, masukkan ke lokernya atau tasnya, tapi jangan tuliskan namamu di sana," kata Sakura panjang lebar, sukses membuat Naruto terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Hah, maklumi saja kalau mesin di kepala Naruto ini butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk mencerna perkataan si gadis Haruno.

"Ah! Brilian!" Naruto berucap dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya sudah akan merengkuh Sakura, tapi gadis itu lebih lincah dari yang ia kira. Sakura telah bangkit dari kursi dan menjauh dari Naruto, membuat cowok itu mencium punggung kursi dengan mesra.

Tawa renyah Sakura bergema, tapi gadis itu segera menghentikannya begitu matanya menangkap kepala nanas Shikamaru yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Ouch…" Naruto mengelus bibirnya yang baru saja kehilangan 'ciuman pertama', mengacuhkan Sakura yang terkikik pelan.

Dan**―**teet**―**bel yang berbunyi membuat Sakura harus cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya. Siswa-siswi lain pun satu per satu berdatangan. Gadis pink itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Naruto kembali ke alamnya.

Naruto pun pasrah, dia menyeret langkahnya menuju bangkunya sendiri. Tapi baru menempuh setengah perjalanan, dia berhenti. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto berbalik, berbicara dengan volume suara yang… mengkhawatirkan. "Tolong nanti kau datang ke restorannya ya!"

Sakura melongo. "Hah?"

"Datang… ke… restoran…"

"Ta**―**tapi…"

"Jam empat ya! Yakiniku Q!"

Sakura punya tiga alasan mengapa mukanya harus memerah. Pertama, Naruto berbicara kelewat keras sampai anak-anak lain bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kedua, Naruto berbicara seolah-olah Sakura adalah gadisnya yang bisa seenaknya dia ajak kencan. Ketiga, siswa-siswi lain yang mendengar ternyata cukup usil untuk memperdengarkan suitan mereka.

'Bagus, Naruto,' batin Sakura. 'Kau membuat kewaspadaanku pada si Nara sia-sia.'

Sakura harus bersyukur dan mengeluh pada saat yang bersamaan: dia senang tempat kencan Naruto dan si gadis misterius bukanlah Ichiraku Ramen**―**yang berarti dia tidak harus datang ke kedai mie pinggir jalan itu**―**tapi dia juga tidak sepenuhnya senang bisa hadir mendampingi Naruto.

Sembari melangkahkan kaki di ruas jalan setapak, Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan rugi bila datang. Dia akan menyaksikan sendiri dua anak manusia disatukan oleh tangannya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa mendengar cerita dari cewek-cewek yang berhasil dia comblangkan, sekarang dia punya kesempatan untuk melihat prosesnya secara langsung! Dia seharusnya senang! Dan lagi, kali ini lebih istimewa: Naruto! Naruto si jomblo sejati akan dapat cewek sebentar lagi! Itu berarti Sakura akan kehilangan satu serangga pengganggu! Yeah!

Yeah… kehilangan satu serangga…

Sakura merasa inner-nya seolah terpisah, terbagi menjadi dua. Bukan, bukan setan dan malaikat seperti di acara-acara TV, meskipun mereka juga seolah-olah berbicara pada Sakura.

Inner satu terus memaksanya untuk datang, tapi inner dua menyarankan agar dia mundur.

Dan si rambut pink itu mengerti kenapa, dua-duanya memang punya alasan kuat mengapa mereka meminta Sakura untuk menuruti perintah mereka. Si inner satu merasa tak ada yang salah kalau dia datang**―**Sakura seharusnya merasa ikut bahagia kalau Naruto mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Selama ini dia terus dan terus memperlakukan Naruto layaknya sansak tinju, merupakan fakta bagus kalau Naruto bisa jauh darinya.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bagaimana kalau Sakura justru cemburu melihat cowok**―**yang selama setahun ini terus memujanya**―**menemukan pengganti dirinya? Bagaimana kalau rasa cemburu itu malah membuahkan perasaan lain? Itulah yang dikhawatirkan si inner dua, jangan ambil resiko atau kau akan merasakan bagaimana pahitnya jika orang yang kau suka tidak melirikmu sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura mendapat satu keputusan. Pernyataan kedua inner-nya itu membuat rasa penasarannya bertambah besar. Siapakah si gadis misterius yang berhasil membuat Sakura merasa tersingkir ini? Dia harus tahu, dia harus melihat wajah cewek itu.

Jadi, inilah Sakura, terus maju dengan satu alasan.

Ketika jarak Sakura dari Yakiniku Q hanyalah dua puluh meter, mata emerald itu bisa melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan tampilan apa adanya. Ya, benar-benar apa adanya, kaos oblong dan celana jeans yang Sakura yakin biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari. Sakura jadi berpikir kalau cowok itu memang tidak punya kepekaan sama sekali. Gadis itu menyesal sudah berpakaian rapi.

Cowok itu melambai, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk mendekat. Haruno itu mendesah, ada sedikit rasa malas yang membuat dia enggan untuk mendekat, tapi dia segera ingat alasan mengapa dia kemari.

"'Dia' belum datang?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Padahal dia berharap, saat dia datang Naruto sudah _stand by_ di kursi bersama calon ceweknya.

"Iya nih, kita tunggu aja di sini," kata Naruto, santai sekali.

Haruno mengernyit. Pantaskah seorang cowok yang sebentar lagi nembak cewek berkata dengan intonasi dan ekspresi sedatar itu? Ini Naruto-nya yang terlalu optimis, atau ceweknya memang tidak terlalu istimewa?

"Bagaimana caramu mengajaknya? Pakai surat?" Sakura berbasa-basi demi mengusir keheningan.

"Em… ya. Aku… pakai surat." Naruto meringis sedikit.

"Oh." Tampaknya gadis itu hanya memusatkan pikirannya pada 'si dia yang misterius', dia tak tertarik lagi pada kisah perjuangan Naruto.

"Kau suruh dia datang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura, kali ini murni karena rasa ingin tahunya.

"Jam empat."

"Dia… emang sering terlambat ya?"

"Nggak juga."

Dan selanjutnya pun tak begitu berbeda. Mereka berusaha melupakan rasa bosan dengan cara berbicara, meskipun tanpa topik yang jelas.

Sampai hujan turun.

"Oh, bagus," Sakura menggunakan majas ironinya. "Aku ragu calon cewekmu mau datang."

Yah, mungkin saja perkataan Sakura benar, mengingat sekarang ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ditetapkan.

"Kita tunggu saja di dalam," saran Naruto.

"Er… tidak," kata Sakura, meskipun bulu romanya berdiri karena suhu mendadak turun.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura hanya diam, menggigit bibir.

"Ah… aku tahu," kata Naruto, disusul tawa kecil. "Tenang saja, kutraktir deh."

Naruto tahu aja kalau Sakura kelupaan bawa dompet.

Tanpa sempat menolak lagi tangan Sakura langsung diraih oleh si pirang, membuat gadis dengan mata hijau cerah itu harus rela diseret masuk.

"Eh… ehm… Naruto…" Sakura berusaha menciptakan tirai dari rambutnya, karena jujur saja, dia tak nyaman tampil di hadapan orang banyak dengan cara bergandengan dengan cowok. "Nggak bijak kalau kau ajak aku makan sekarang, nanti kalau calon cewekmu datang gimana?"

Naruto tak merespon, berhenti di satu bangku, dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu kembali menggigit bibir, meragukan keputusan Naruto. Apakah mengajak Sakura**―**yang saat ini sedang berperan sebagai _matchmaker_ bagi Naruto dan cewek yang (mungkin) sebentar lagi akan datang**―**makan yakiniku satu meja merupakan keputusan yang benar? Salahkah kalau Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto terlalu menyepelekan masalah ini?

Sakura menunggu Naruto yang masih sibuk memesan (baca: setengah berteriak pada pelayan "dua porsi yakiniku ya!"), sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sebenarnya, kau serius nggak sih?"

"Hah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau… serius… nggak… sih… soal… kencan… ini…?" Sakura menirukan gaya bicara Naruto yang biasanya muncul sesaat setelah si gadis berkata "hah?".

"Oh, itu." Naruto terlihat santai, sangat santai. "Aku serius kok."

Sakura berdecak, tak mau menerima dengan jawaban Naruto. Ya, memang, cowok itu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia serius, tapi Sakura mana bisa percaya? Dari pakaian saja sudah meragukan, kaos oblong nyaris tak layak pakai seperti itu mana pantas untuk acara sepenting ini? Dan apa-apaan itu? Senyam-senyum tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun kegugupan. Seolah belum cukup, dia malah mengajak Sakura masuk ke Yakiniku Q yang akan jadi tempat di mana 'eksekusi' (baca: 'penembakan') akan dilaksanakan.

"Bagaimana kalau cewek itu datang dan melihatku duduk di hadapanmu? _Image_-mu di matanya akan memburuk tahu! Dia akan nganggep kalau kamu cuma main-main!" Sakura berusaha merendahkan suaranya agar pengunjung lain di kanan-kirinya tak perlu mendengar. "Jangan-jangan kau cuma mengerjaiku? Seingatku hari ini bukan satu April atau dua puluh delapan Maret."

Sakura menunggu, memandangi Naruto yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku serius kok, kenapa aku harus nggak serius? Orang calon cewekku aja udah ada di depanku."

Dan setelah terdiam sembari mengerutkan kening sejenak, Sakura menyadarinya.

Otaknya yang tadi dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan, kini dipenuhi oleh jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Apa tujuan Naruto membawanya kemari? Kenapa selama beberapa menit terakhir sikap Naruto terasa janggal? Siapakah sosok cewek misterius yang berhasil membuatnya _down_ karena merasa dicampakkan? Sakura takut untuk memastikan apakah jawabannya benar atau tidak.

"Yah… ehm… ini ide Lee. Aku mengajakmu kemari, berpura-pura kalau aku akan menembak cewek lain, dan yah… sebenarnya itu semua cuma kebohongan."

Sakura terdiam, melongo.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka satu senti lebih lebar.

Apa jawabannya? Sakura bahkan belum pernah memikirkannya, sedikit saja tidak. Selama ini gadis itu hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai cowok yang numpang lewat dalam hidupnya, yang rasa sukanya pada dirinya akan menguap setelah mereka tak satu sekolah lagi.

Lagi-lagi dua inner Sakura tidak sehati.

'Ah elah, tolak aja. Cowok berisik kaya' gitu mau jadi pacarmu? Please deh.' Mau tak mau Sakura setuju dengan pendapat inner satu. Dari dulu yang jadi alasan Sakura untuk terus berkata "tidak" pada Naruto memanglah sikapnya yang sama sekali nggak cool itu.

Inner yang satu lagi menyangkal. 'Yakin mau nolak dia? Siapa coba yang cemburu sama dia waktu tahu kalau dia mau nembak cewek lain?'

'Aku.' Aku Sakura tanpa suara. Dia mengeluh, menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa frustasi.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang seakan-akan mendesak Sakura untuk menjawab sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mencari energi untuk berkata**―**"Ya."

Dan, hening.

Naruto bisa saja melompat gembira atau meninju udara kalau saja pelayan tak datang dan membawa dua porsi yakiniku.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto, dia berusaha menekan suaranya, serendah mungkin.

Sakura menunggu sampai pelayan itu meletakkkan yakiniku terakhir dan pergi. Emerald itu menatap mata Naruto dengan mantap. "Tiga rius."

Mata sebiru lautan itu melebar. Alis Naruto yang terangkat membuat Sakura tahu kalau cowok itu bisa saja menghabiskan lima porsi yakiniku saking senangnya. Wow, Chouji bisa tersaingi.

Jadi, pada akhirnya Sakura menjawab "ya". Tampaknya dugaan si inner dua benar, kecemburuan Sakura pada 'cewek misterius' (yang sebenarnya memang tak pernah ada) berubah menjadi perasaan lain. _Well_, mungkin sebelum ini Sakura sudah merasakannya, hanya saja, kejadian ini membuat semuanya jadi begitu jelas**―**kalau Naruto si-berisik-dan-sama-sekali-nggak-cool itu telah memenangkan hatinya.

Oh, dan soal Naruto yang terbiasa berbicara keras itu, tampaknya Sakura harus mulai untuk membiasakan diri.

"Hah! Thanks to Lee!"

Suara Naruto yang volume-nya cukup untuk memekakkan telinga itu membuat Sakura teringat akan satu hal.

"Tunggu dulu, Lee?" Sakura yang akan menyuapkan yakiniku ke mulutnya itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh iya, dia baru aja jadian dengan Tenten. Kaya'nya tuh anak seneng banget, jadi dia ngasih ide ini ke aku, dan menyuruhku tetap semangat," jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas**―**eh, nggak ding.

"Jadi, Lee nggak pernah… suka aku?" Yakiniku Sakura jatuh ke atas pemanggang.

"Itu trik biar Tenten cemburu," jawab Naruto, dia menyuapkan yakiniku-nya dan berbicara serta mengunyah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Khenapha? Hau chemburu khalau thernyata**―**" Naruto menelan yakiniku-nya, "Lee sukanya sama Tenten?"

"Nggak, jelas nggak," Sakura tersenyum. "Cuma sedikit kaget."

Sakura geli juga ketika memikirkan fakta ini: dia pada akhirnya tetap kehilangan satu serangga pengganggu. Tapi, justru Sakura senang kok, Lee akhirnya mendapatkan cewek yang juga menyukainya.

Hei, setelah dipikir-pikir, trik Lee lebih bagus dari triknya! Teorinya juga benar: cemburu bisa membuahkan perasaan lain. Hah! Kenapa dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu? Sakura jadi meragukan eksistensinya sebagai _matchmaker_.

Tapi ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Sakura. Naruto yang dengan lahap mengunyah yakiniku itu membuat senyum di bibir merah muda Sakura mengembang. Tanpa menelan kunyahan pertama, cowok itu sudah memasukkan suapan ke dua, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, jadian dengan Naruto malah membuat hari-hari Sakura jauh lebih berwarna. Dengan Naruto, Sakura bisa dibuat tertawa, kadar ketegangannya bisa turun. Dia yang serius dengan Naruto yang agak _slengekan_ agaknya bisa menciptakan keseimbangan.

Yah, beginilah jadinya, makan di Yakiniku Q berdua, di bawah atap yang bertik-tik-ria karena dijatuhi tetes-tetes hujan, dan dihiasi tawa Sakura yang geli melihat Naruto yang kelewat nafsu dalam mengunyah. Cewek penggemar warna pink itu jadi berpikir, nggak di Ichiraku Ramen, nggak di Yakiniku Q, nafsu makan Naruto sama besarnya.

_Well_, nggak baik kita ngomongin dua orang yang lagi kasmaran lama-lama. Izinkanlah mereka menikmati kencan pertama mereka. Kita cukup mendoakan saja, semoga hubungan mereka langgeng nan sejahtera.

**-FIN-**

Ah, akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan saya buat bikin fic NaruSaku. Oh ya, SasuHina, KankuMatsu, sama LeeTen itu pairing yang saya suka lo. Ada yang suka sama pairing-pairing itu juga? XD (Khususnya sih, KankuMatsu sama LeeTen, kalau SasuHina udah pasti banyak yang suka. :D)

Nggantung? Nanggung? Bikin bingung?

Kirimkan kritik dan saran melalui review… XD


End file.
